


Incoming Call

by stuffedtacos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompts I filled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffedtacos/pseuds/stuffedtacos
Summary: What if instead of calling an ambulance after being fatally stabbed, you called the one person you wanted to hear as you died?(Aka an angsty prompt I found and wrote about)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh there's some minor descriptions of blood and violence in this so if that's not cool with you don't read. If it is, enjoy!

_Incoming call from Yuri <3_

      Viktor smiled at the caller ID. “Hello?”

      “Hey.” As always, Yuri’s voice filled Viktor’s heart with warmth and joy.

      “Hey,” Viktor responded, already feeling the smile spread across his lips. “Whats going on?”

      “Oh nothing much,” Yuri said. “Just wanted to hear your voice.”

 

     
 _The man came from behind Yuri, and held the cold steel of a knife to his neck._  
 _“Don’t move a muscle,” He had said._

     

      “Aw,” Viktor laughed. “That’s sweet of you. How was your day love?” He sat down on the bed as Maccachin jumped into his lap. Viktor gave his dog an affectionate pet on the head. “Maccachin says hi by the way.”

      “Tell him I say Hi back,” Yuri let out a breath that sounded like a laugh. “My day was pretty average. Just got some drinks with Yurio and his boyfriend. The usual.”

   

_“I-I’ll give you anything you want!” Yuri begged. But the man slammed him against the wall and punched the skater’s face again and again._

 

      “Oh! How is the lovely Otabek doing?” Viktor smiled. He felt so warm, being on the phone with Yuri like this.

_The cold blade pierced Yuri’s side as a gag was placed over his mouth to keep him from screaming._

 

      “He’s good. Yurio seemed so happy.” Yuri said. “You should have seen it, Otabek kissed him on the cheek while we were drinking and his face turned so red! It was adorable.”

      Viktor laughed. “I can’t imagine Yurio getting flustered. He’s too much of an ice tiger as he likes to say.

      “Well his behavior tonight begs to differ!” The smile never faded from Viktor’s face as he listened to his fiance talk about his night. He loved conversations like this, simple yet fulfilling. He could picture Yuri now, walking home to their apartment, his scarf pulled up to his nose to keep from freezing in the Russian winter. A slight tint of red dotting his cheeks.

 

      _Dark red blood seeped from the wound in Yuri’s side. A pool of liquid began to spread on the asphalt Yuri lay on. He could see his reflection in the blood -- broken and bruised, with blood trickling from his lips._

 

      “Yuri,” Viktor said. “I love you.”

      “I know.” Yuri responded. “I love you too Vitya. Listen, I have to go, but I’ll see you soon okay?”

 

      _Yuri felt himself dying. He grew more and more tired by the second. The phone slipped from his hand as he barely caught the last words he would ever hear._

 

      “Okay darling, see you!” Viktor clicked his phone off, excited to see his fiance again.

 

 


End file.
